


A Surprise for You

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Pansy and Hermione have some fun with a strap-on that makes them come like they have a cock.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 252
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	A Surprise for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkfest 2020. Kink: magical strap-ons. I hope the prompter enjoys this!
> 
> Thanks for reading

Pansy and Hermione were celebrating their anniversary by licking and fingering and _sucking_ each other. At the moment, Pansy was nestled between Hermione’s thighs, and her tongue was slowly rotating around Hermione’s clit.

Hermione was shaking. They’d been at it for over an hour, deliberately going slow, deliberately _teasing_. She clutched the sheets, twisting, and her pants were desperate. 

Pansy turned her attention to Hermione’s outer lips. They were newly-shaved, so soft, and dripping with arousal and saliva. Pansy sucked each one into her mouth, licking, and she bit down a little. Hermione shuddered. 

“Fuck,” Hermione moaned, rocking against Pansy’s face. “I need you.”

Pansy came up to breathe. “How?”

Hermione shuddered again. “I need you inside me - I need to be _filled_.”

Pansy smirked delightedly. “I have a surprise for you.” She popped up from bed and disappeared into the other room.

“Where did you go?” Hermione raised herself on her elbows. Without Pansy, the room was quickly turning cold, and she felt the chill in her aroused nipples. 

Pansy reemerged holding a lavender strap-on. Hermione frowned. “That’s not much of a surprise.”

Pansy dropped it onto her lap. “Just you wait. Put it on.”

Hermione was still frowning. “But - I haven’t come yet. It’s not your turn.” 

This made Pansy cackle. “Just put it on, love.”

Together, they pulled the strap-on up Hermione’s legs and positioned it over her crotch. Pansy grabbed her wand. “The positioning is really important, and there’s a spell - _Feminam Erecto_.”

Hermione snorted, then gasped. Her eyes widened. Her arousal felt different. It was now centered on the strap-on, and the strap-on _pulsed_ with her cunt.

Pansy watched her face greedily. She slid onto the bed, and caressed the dildo with a gentle finger. Hermione moaned in surprise. 

“What does it feel like?” Pansy said lowly.

“I dunno.” Hermione squirmed. “It feels like I have a cock.”

“Brilliant.” Pansy crawled onto her lap. She muttered a lube spell, then slowly sank down on Hermione’s lavender cock. Hermione cried out. Pansy felt so good around Hermione. Her cunt was velvety and hot and _tight_. 

Pansy leaned back and rode Hermione slowly. Hermione clutched her hips with shaking hands. Her eyes were twisted closed, and her teeth dug into her bottom lip.

“Feel good, love?” Pansy said.

“I’m going to come,” Hermione whispered.

Pansy rocked faster. “You can’t hold on for a little longer?” She was pouting, but Hermione didn’t see.

“No,” Hermione said, teeth chattering. She thrust up desperately, needing more of Pansy’s wet cunt, but Pansy was the one in control. 

Pansy twisted and flicked Hermione’s nipples as she _ground_ on her cock. Hermione thrust desperately, her nails digging into Pansy’s hips. She had no idea how to slow the pleasure, and she came far too quickly, her cock twitching through it.

Pansy’s breath stuttered, and her cunt clenched around the dildo. Hermione almost shouted; it felt like Pansy was _milking_ the orgasm from her.

After an hour of foreplay, the orgasm _exhausted_ her. She was asleep before Pansy even climbed off.

*

“Lick it.”

Hermione muttered sleepily and shifted away. Pansy loved seeing her like this - flushed, defenseless, malleable. “What?” Hermione breathed.

“I said lick it.” Pansy now wore the strap-on, and she thrust her cock into Hermione’s face. She urged her mouth open with a hand on her chin.

Blinking awake, Hermione parted her lips and sucked the dildo into her warm, warm mouth. Pansy let her eyes roll closed. She tugged Hermione’s hair and thrust steadily. Hermione sucked in air through her nose and choked a bit. 

Pansy wanted to fuck her face. She wanted to climb onto her shoulders and thrust hard and fast. “Fuck, _your mouth_ ,” Pansy moaned.

Hermione grabbed her arse and urged her deeper. Pansy thrust and thrust, trying to hold back. She felt her orgasm brewing at the base of the dildo and through her dripping cunt. It was overwhelming, electrifying. 

Pansy ripped away before she came too quickly. Gasping, she pushed Hermione fully on her back and forced her thighs apart. She guided the cock into her, and the feeling was too much.

“Merlin,” Pansy said when she was all the way inside Hermione. “Oh, fuck.”

Hermione squeezed around her, watching her face. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

“So bloody good,” Pansy moaned. Gritting her teeth, she thrust slowly, her toes curling. She had to hang on. She wanted to fuck Hermione hard and fast and come within moments, but she didn’t want it to end too quickly.

Hermione pulled her closer and wrapped her legs around Pansy. She nipped her earlobe and said hotly, “Fuck me, love. Fuck me so hard. I want you to fill me up.”

“Yes,” Pansy breathed, too distracted to say anything else. She thrust quicker, her arms shaking. She loved Hermione’s wild hair, and she buried her face in it, breathing her in.

Pansy fucked her harder, and their flesh smacked together. Hermione was moaning breathlessly. Pansy wanted to command her. She wanted to control her. She wrapped a hand around her throat, squeezing. 

“Yes!” Hermione said, choking. 

Groaning, Pansy licked her cheek, then her neck. She growled as she fucked Hermione as hard as she could, her knees slipping against the sheets, every thought zeroed in on the snug cunt squeezing around her.

“Come in me,” Hermione said. “I want you to come in me.”

“Shut up,” Pansy growled.

“Pansy.”

Pansy cried out and thrust hard one last time. Her orgasm ripped through her, and she felt it from her cunt to her toes. Her vision went white. Hermione squeezed and shuddered around her.

Barely awake, Pansy pulled out and flopped on her back. She threw an arm over her eyes as Hermione spelled the strap-on away and cleaned her up. 

Hermione pulled her closer. “I want more,” she whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I want you to eat me out again.”

“Sit on my face,” Pansy murmured. 

Hermione crawled onto her face and gasped when Pansy licked and nibbled her clit and lips. She was draining down Pansy’s neck.

“Oh, _Pans_.”

Pansy groaned and penetrated her with her tongue. She licked her over and over, her mouth filled with her arousal. Pansy dozed as she made Hermione orgasm for a second time, her tongue fucking her steadily, and it was the _best_ way to celebrate their anniversary.


End file.
